El Héroe Del Fuego Olímpico
by Gjr-Sama
Summary: El dia en que Naruto pierde a su madre, descubre la verdad, el es un semidios hijo de un dios griego. Monstruos, Titanes, Dioses, todo es real. Acompaña a naruto y sus amigos en esta sin igual aventura. Mal resumen lo se Denle una Oportunidad.


**El Héroe Del Fuego Olímpico**

 **Hola que tal amigos, en esta ocasión les traigo un fic que es un cruce entre Naruto y Percy Jackson & Los Dioses Olímpicos .**

 **Primero que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa , ya que por motivos personales no he actualizado mis otras historias, y lamento informar que mi Cross entre Naruto y GTA estará en hiatus temporal por falta de inspiración.**

 **Así mismo les pido de todo corazón que me ayuden con esta historia, que me den consejos de cómo mejorar mi escritura, algunas ideas que tengan que puedan mejorar este fic.**

 **De antemano les pido que tengan paciencia con esta historia debido a que me considero un novato escribiendo por eso es que me gustaría que me brindarán su ayuda para cada día ir mejorando.**

 **Esta historia tratare de hacerla lo más apegada a los libros, aunque primero, antes de entrar al canon, voy a hacer un arco de las aventuras solitarias de Naruto antes de llegar al campamento mestizo y empezar las aventuras con los demás héroes (Percy, Grover y Annabeth).**

 **Comencemos.**

 _Hola mortales, Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y aunque parezca difícil o quizá imposible de creer, soy un semidios griego, hijo de una humana normal y un dios griego._

 _Cuando yo tenía 8 años yo vi morir a mi madre frente a mis ojos, cuando tenía 8 años conocí a mi padre, y sobre todo, cuando tenía 8 años comenzó mi aventura._

 _Soy Naruto Uzumaki y está es mi historia._

Era una noche aparentemente normal en la ciudad de Tokio. Por uno de sus callejones se puede observar 2 personas tomados de la mano y corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas se los permitía, la primer persona es una mujer con pelo rojo brillante y unos hermosos ojos color amatista, esta mujer llevaba de la mano a un niño que tenía un pelo rojo como el de ella sólo que un poco alborotado dándole un aire rebelde, lo curioso del niño eran sus ojos, su ojo derecho era al igual que su madre era de un color amatista, y su ojo izquierdo de un color café oscuro, todas estas descripciones acompañadas por algo más, un cara completamente aterrada, escapaban de algo eso era claro.

—vamos más rápido hijito—trataba de apresurar la mujer al ahora conocidos como su hijo mientras lo tiraba de la mano para ganar velocidad

—mamá por que esa cosa nos persigue—preguntaba el pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No lo sé cariño—contestaba pero en sus ojos se podía ver que ella sabía porque "lo siento naruto"

Madre e hijo seguían corriendo por los callejones hasta que...

GROARRR

se escuchó un potente rugido o al menos eso parecía, en seguida de eso madre e hijo se dieron cuenta que llegaron a un callejón sin salida.

Al parecer hasta allí habían llegado, madre e hijo, los 2 muertos por una extraña las sombras surgió una criatura que parecía ser sacada de un cuento de terror, se parecía a un perro pero era mucho más grande, un pelaje gris y una cara horrible.

La criatura encaró a sus presas e hiba acercándose lentamente hacia ellos

—mamá tengo miedo—decía el pequeño a acercándose más hacia su madre

—tranquilo hijo todo va estar bien—trataba de calmar a su hijo aunque en su voz se podía notar el miedo

madre e hijo retrocedían lentamente conforme el perro del infierno se les hiba acercando

—Mami—susurro el niño—papá, ¿nos amaba?—

—cariño no es momento de preguntar eso—hiban retrocediendo más y más conforme a la criatura avanzaba

—por favor Mami contestame—suplico el niño

—si cariño, tú padre nos amaba—. Cada vez se acercaban más a la pared de aquel callejón sin salida.

—Papá nos salvará,estoy seguro—decía el niño

—No mi niño, tu padre está muy lejos,—. Estaban a punto de chocar de espaldas contra la pared.

—pero mamá, papá vendrá a salvarme, el me lo dijo—dijo el niño

—pero mi niño como dices eso, tú padre se fue cuando eras un bebé—decia la pelirroja

—hay veces que sueño con papá, aunque no le veo la cara , estoy seguro que es papá, el me dijo que siempre que este en peligro me ayudara—. Finalmente habían quedado acorralados .

El perro del infierno soltó un fuerte rugido y saltó directamente hacia el niño

Naruto,pensó que su fin había llegado, vio como esa criatura se abalanzó sobre el con sus fauces abiertas de par en par listo para devorarlo, así que cerró sus ojos esperando su fin, el cual nunca llegó.

Después de unos segundos que parecieron horas, Naruto abrió sus ojos para ver cual era el motivo de no estar muerto. Lo que vio lo lleno de horror .

Allí frente a él, tirada en el suelo, con sangre escurriendo de su rostro y una mancha de sangre en su pecho que llenaba de sangre su vestido,estaba su madre .

—!MAMÁ¡—grito desesperado el pelirrojo pequeño mientras se acercaba a su madre

—huye hijo mio—decía con esfuerzo su madre

—no, no te dejaré aquí mamá—decía llorando.

Naruto levantó su vista hacia la criatura que hirió a su verla, todo el miedo que sentía, se convirtió en coraje.

—!MALDITO SEAS PERRO¡—grito furioso. El pequeño apretaba sus puños con coraje observando a la criatura —!Me las vas a pagar maldito¡—se abalanzó sobre la criatura con furia ciega

Mientras corría hacia la criatura, la cual también corría hacia el con sus fauces abiertas, Naruto sintió un tirón extraño en sus entrañas, sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse y algo sorprendente paso, su brazos desde el hombro hasta la punta de sus dedos, se llenaron de fuego.

Naruto dio un grito de guerra justo cuando estaba de frente a la criatura, la criatura intento arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco pero Naruto se agachó en el momento preciso, justo cuando la criatura pasaba por arriba de Naruto , Naruto le tiró un gancho envuelto en llamas que le dio al perro del infierno en el estómago, debido al calor producido por las llamas en los brazos de Naruto, el gancho atravesó a la criatura, la cuál desapareció en polvo.

Cuando por fin derrotó a la criatura, los brazos de Naruto volvieron a la normalidad, lo sorprendente es que no presentaba ninguna quemadura.

Respiraba pesadamente tratando de recuperarse, cuando por fin se tranquilizo se voltio de nuevo a su madre, pero algo lo sorprendió, allí justo a un lado de su madre, hincado había un hombre que nunca había visto pero que de alguna forma se le hacía tan familiar.

Se acercó corriendo

Al acercarse pudo ver mejor al hombre, llevaba un mono gris de mecánico, piel tostada, fornido muy fornido de echo, una barba de candado muy frondosa con los bigotes chamuscados y con una especie de lesión en sus hombros ya que uno estaba más arriba que el otro.

al acercarce pudo oír que hablaba con su madre que no se veía nada mejor

—lo siento kushina, si te hubiera llevado conmigo esto no habría pasado—decía con voz triste

—No te preocupes Hef_Kun—decía con una débil sonrisa —yo fui la que tome la decisión quedarme —dijo, al instante comenzó a toser sangre. Allí fue cuando Naruto decidió actuar

—Mamá, todo va estar bien, te llevaremos a un hospital y te vas a recuperar y cuando te recuperes iremos a buscar a papá—decía exaltado y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Kushina sonrió levemente

—No mi niño, yo ya no podré recuperarme—decía triste

El sujeto fornido se mantenía en silencio pero con mirada triste

—No digas eso mamá,no me quiero quedar solo—decía a lágrima suelta

—No te quedarás sólo mi hijo—dirigio su vista hacia aquel hombre —No es así, Hef_kun, verdad que no dejarás sólo a nuestro hijo—dijo ya con mucho esfuerzo pero aún manteniendo su delicada sonrisa

Esta declaración dejó en Shok a Naruto

—Así es Naruto, el es tu padre—declaró kushina

Naruto seguía en Shok sin articular palabra

—Quizás estés enojado con él mi pequeño torbellino, pero deja que te explique él todas las cosas mi hijo, porque a partir de hoy tu vida correrá peligro, recuerda hijo mío que siempre, Que siempre te amare—dijo dándole unas palabras finales a Naruto —y Hef_kun, cuida de Naruto, enseñale, y sobre todo dale amor, y recuerda Hef, recuerda que te amo como ninguna otra te ha amado, esa diosa no te supo valorar sólo por tu apariencia, pero yo te amo con todo mi corazón amado mio— finalmente soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos para ya nunca volverlos a abrir

Aquel hombre se inclinó y beso la frente del cuerpo de kushina .

—Gracias por todo kushina, te mereces el Elíseo mi hermosa princesa—hablo con unas lágrimas

—mamá, porque , porque, porque tu mamá —decía el pequeño llorando

Naruto abrazo el cuerpo de kushina y lloro como nunca lo había hecho.

Lentamente el cuerpo de kushina se hiba disolviendo en polvo de diamante que volaba hacia el firmamento.

cuando el cuerpo de kushina se disolvió por completo, en el cielo apareció una estrella que brillaba con gran fulgor.

—gracias Artemisa—susurro aquel hombre al ver lo que la diosa había hecho .

Aquel hombre se acercó a Naruto y lo agarró suavemente del hombre, como sólo un padre sabe hacerlo.

—es hora de que sepas la verdad hijo mio—le dijo

suavemente el hombre a Naruto, al instante los dos desaparecieron en un brillo naranja.

Aquel brillo naranja volvió a aparecer en la sala de una casa adornada al estilo japonés, cuando el brillo ya no estaba, en su lugar estaban Naruto y aquel hombre que era su padre.

—Lo siento Naruto, debí haber estado allí—se disculpaba el hombre —pero es hora que conozcas la verdad—hablo serio

Naruto sólo se mantenía con la cabeza baja

—Dime naruto, que sabes de la mitología griega—preguntó el de barba poblada

Naruto finalmente subió la mirada y posó sus ojos sobre los de su padre

—No mucho, sólo esos cuentos que mamá me contaba sobre los dioses,el Olimpo, Zeus, los semidioses como Hércules y esas cosas—decía Naruto ya un poco más tranquilo pero aún así se notaba tristeza en su voz

—bueno si, pero no son cuentos naruto, los dioses, el Olimpo y todo lo que tu piensas que son cuentos existen—decía el hombre —y yo soy Hefesto, Dios de los volcanes, del fuego y de la forja, señor de los artesanos y herreros—terminó de decir con orgullo en si voz el ahora conocido como Hefesto

Hefesto pensó que Naruto reaccionará mal y le dijera loco y esa clase de cosas, pero lo que dijo lo dejó sorprendido

—¡Wow!—exclamó con admiración aunque a la brevedad volvió a tener esa cara triste —es por eso que no pudiste estar con mamá y conmigo — más que una pregunta sonaba como una afirmación, Hefesto sólo asentía.

—Cuando peleaste con ese perro del infierno, tú despertaste tus poderes de semidios, despertaste mi poder de piroquinesis,un poder que ninguno de mis hijos ha despertado en mas de 100 años —dijo a su hijo

—vaya —dijo Naruto

—Naruto estoy seguro que con un entrenamiento adecuado podrás controlar tus poderes, estoy seguro que estas destinado para grandes cosas hijo mío y estoy seguro que tu serás el único de mis hijos en despertar todos mis poderes.—hablaba con orgullo y seguridad

—en serio crees eso —decía Naruto

Hefesto asintió seguro

—claro, pero no podemos estar aquí es peligroso para ti—decía Hefesto —aunque tendremos que mantenerlo en secreto ya que las leyes de los dioses prohíben que convivamos con nuestros hijos mortales—Terminó de decir el dios del fuego

—pero a donde iremos padre—preguntó dudoso el pelirrojo

—iremos a una de mis Fraguas en una isla del mar de los monstruos—dijo Hefesto —Que dices hijo mío, vas con tu padre?—pregunto

Naruto sólo asintió

—muy bien nos vamos ahora mismo, No te preocupes por tus cosas en la fragua hay— aseguro, después hizo lo mismo que anteriormente, colocó su mano en el hombro de Naruto y desaparecieron en un brillo naranja.

 **Muy bien amigos, aquí tenemos esta especie de prólogo de esta nueva historia que espero les haya gustado.**

 **Tengo pensado hacer uno capítulos o quizás más antes de llegar al ladrón del rayo.**

 **dejen sus review se los agradecería un montón**

 **Porfavor denme ideas,sugerencia y cualquier cosa que sirva para mejorar.**

 **por cierto,dejen sugerencias para parejas, yo tengo en mente una ninfa Marina pero ustedes díganme.**

 **hasta la próxima.**


End file.
